User blog:Mochizou/Quiet
Q'.episode 3.'Quiet Mikoto High School 'Kieran: '''Eh, uh, um, heh, uh, I, um, you, heh.... ''Kieran has jumped across the room and is back up against a wall. Yazzy meanwhile is laying on the bed, no longer in the form of a cat like she has always been but rather as a regular teenage girl, except naked 'Kieran: '''Who are you? '''Yazzy: '''It's me, Yazzy '''Kieran: '''You should really put some clothes on, here ''Kieran picks up his school blazer and tries to place it on Yazzy without looking 'Yazzy: '''No, I don't want to wear it. I don't like clothes '''Kieran: '''B-But I really think you should wear it '''Yazzy: '''Noooooo ''they play a game of cat and mouse as Kieran desperately tries to cover Yazzy up as she keeps jumping around the small room Mikoto High School - Front Entrance 'Cam: '''Excuse me? '''Tori G: '''Hi. How can I help? '''Cam: '''I'm looking for someone who goes here. He uh, left something of his behind '''Tori G: '''Sure just hand it to me and I'll take it to him '''Cam: '''NO! I uh, sorry, I need to deliver it personally. '''Tori G: '''Uhh, ok. I can take you there then. Who are you looking for? '''Cam: '''A boy named Kieran '''Tori G: '''Oh I know Kieran ''Sector 3 'Annie: '''How are we today? '''Lizzy: '''Fine '''Annie: '''I'm surprised. Even though you put up some resistance, you didn't really seem all that against being arrested. You could almost argue that you wanted to be imprisoned ''Lizzy smirks 'Lizzy: '''Maybe I did, maybe I didn't '''Annie: '''Do you understand why I've imprisoned you? '''Lizzy: '''I'm sure you're gonna tell me '''Annie: '''Your Sirius Levels are reaching their breaking point. You know what happens when they do. Your Sword of Damocles falls down from the sky and creates major damage. If you continue to draw such tremendous power from the Slates, I will have no choice but to kill you '''Lizzy: '''You could try '''Annie: '''Step down as Queen. Revoke your status, save yourself from death and destruction '''Lizzy: '''If you're that desperate to stop me, then keeping me in a dainty cell like this won't do anything to help '''Annie: '''If I keep you under personal surveillance myself, then that will be the ultimate cell. Goodbye for now Third Queen Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''See ya later, Fourth Queen Annie '''Annie: '''Lieutenant '''Dani: '''Yes, Captain '''Annie: '''We are going to have to permantly detain the Third Queen, it's our only way of ever ensuring that the destruction does not ever occour '''Dani: '''In what way are we going to do this Captain? '''Annie: '''I am as yet, unsure, but I will find a way '''Dani: '''Captain, I've also got a detail report on the former Third Queen's death. It includes information on the weapon used and everything. I've organised for a investigation unit to be sent in order to find the killer '''Annie: '''Very good. Have Hunter and a few others track down the murderer '''Dani: '''We must also be aware of DAMRA. They've become more volatile since the arrest of their Queen and now the leaked video of the murder of their former Queen. Relations between us and them have always been strained but it is now detiorating at an alarming rate '''Annie: '''Be sure to remain on guard at all times. Do not hesitate to use force against them if necessary. It's understandable that their tempers will be flared but we must not let them get out of control '''Dani: '''Thank you Captain '''CC: '''Ah man! I'm so tired. I've been arresting all morning. I just wanna sleep '''Lauren: '''At least we've been able to work together. We're better as a team '''CC: '''You got that right! ''Lauren blushes 'Hunter: '''Stop your whining. So annoying '''Dani: '''Everyone listen up! We've been ordered to investigate the murder of the former Third Queen, Lizzy. We've got the leaked video and a good look at the suspect. We know what we need to do '''Matt: '''I'm on it! ''DAMRA 'Ari: '''Those damn blue bastards. Always getting in our way '''Red: '''I'm more pissed off about the fucking Black Hound. He fucking got in my way '''Ari: '''He did a number on you two ''Ari laughs 'Red: '''Oh fuck off '''Tori: '''Any luck on hunting down the person in the video? '''Karen: '''Not yet. We've sent out a bounty but we're no closer to identifying the man in the video. We'll get there though '''Red: '''YEAH! So then I can smash the guys face in! '''Ari: '''Sounds like a plan! '''Tori: '''There's one thing I don't understand though? '''Ash: '''What is it? '''Tori: '''Why did Lizzy give up so easily? '''Red: '''SHE DIDN'T GIVE UP?! '''Tori: '''She seemed to let herself be arrested so easily '''Red: '''BULLSHIT '''Karen: '''Hey! Calm down. Lizzy did what Lizzy felt was best, end of. She is our Queen and we'll respect her decision. But. We will get her back. Now apologise. You almost damaged this place '''Red: '''Sorry ''Red takes his leave and soon Tori and Ari leave as well 'Ash: '''You didn't sound certain in your words '''Karen: '''How so? '''Ash: '''Perhaps you're doubting the Lizzy's actions too '''Karen: '''I can't deny the oddness in her apparent willingness to be arrested but I do have faith that Lizzy had her reasons. Whatever they are though, we won't know for now ''Mikoto High School 'Tori G: '''KKKIIIIIEEEEERRRRRAAAANNNNN!! '''Kieran: '''Eh? ''Kieran runs out onto his balcony and looks down to see Tori G standing there alongside Cam 'Tori G: '''Your friend says you forgot something '''Cam: '''I've got you! '''Kieran: '''Whoa ''Kieran darts back into his room and Cam swiftly follows, jumping up high enough to reach the balcony. Tori G just stands dazed and confused by what's happening 'Cam: '''It's time to die '''Yazzy: '''Stay away from my Kieri! ''Yazzy stands between Cam and Kieran, still completely naked. Cam can only look away. 'Cam: '''Such indeceny '''Yazzy: '''Come on Kieri '''Kieran: '''Ah ''Yazzy grabs Kieran's hand and runs out of the doom room. Kieran is able to grab his shoes and blazer before leaving the room 'Kieran: '''Yazzy, please put this on! ''Yazzy continues to evade Kieran's attempts to put his blazer on her. Cam soon begins to catch up to them but Yazzy distorts reality confusing Cam and allowing Kieran and Yazzy to build a lead 'Cam: '''She can create illusions. This is going to be harder than I thought ''Cam continues to chase them but he doesn't gain any ground. He begins following them across the campus, but each time he corners Kieran, Yazzy uses her illusions to distract him. After the first attempt, he wonders whether she works for him. Further attempts result in him trying to evade the illusions, though ultimately, he ends up being stumped anyway. He continues chasing Kieran, who in turn keeps chasing Yazzy (so that he can get her to wear his jacket as opposed to nothing); such a chase continues throughout the rest of the day and well into the morning. Soon the three find themselves back in Kieran's room as dawn breaks 'Cam: '''Okay, it's time for you to die now '''Kieran: '''Eh? '''Yazzy: '''No, you won't kill my Kieri! ''Yazzy hugs on to Kieran tight. Kieran's stomach growls, soon followed by Yazzy's 'Cam: '''Enough! I won't let this-- ''Cam's stomach growls with hunger 'Kieran: '''Instead of killing me right now. Why don't we set aside our differences and have breakfast together? '''Cam: '''Very well '''Kieran: '''I don't cook very often so I'm not that good ''Kieran manages to fail at his many attempts to cook breakfast. Eventually Cam steps in and takes over, cooking the breakfast himself. The three then sit at Kieran's table in his room with a freshly cooked breakfast in front of them '''Cam, Yazzy & Kieran: '''Let's Eat! Category:Blog posts